Library Mode/World setting
The Phantoms of Time |Kuronofantazuma|The Phantom of Time}} --- Rachel referred to herself as this in the story of Chronophantasma. The "Chronophantasmas" are those who possess a different "future" from the one they should originally have. With certain exceptions, they are not affected by the "Phenomena Interventions"of Observers. Those Who Should Not Exist |Kuronofantazuma|The One Who Should Not Be Here}} --- When cornered by Kokonoe, Hazama referred to Celica as this, as she was someone he had killed. "Those who should not exist" are people who should not exist in the current time period. Because of this, they cannot be Observed by the system, and are not subject to Phenomena Interventions. The above effect also affects those who are deeply involved with them. Time for Determination --- Rachel said this in the story of Chronophantasma. It means it was the "time" to make a "determination", in other words determining the timeline. The Beginning, 'Zero' --- Rachel said this to Ragna in the story of ''Chronophantasma. Details are unknown. It refers to the era of the Dark War, when the "Black Beast" appeared. Rachel sent Ragna to this beginning, 'Zero'. Four Vigilantes' Agreements --- One, obey instructions from Librarium personnel. One, provide information to Librarium personnel. One, do not harm civilians, or involve them in danger. One, do not form organizations. Vigilantes are obligated to obey these four laws. All are numbered one because they are all of the same importance. Oyama --- Refers to men who perform the roles of young women in kabuki, dance, and other such stage performance. When Amane invited Noel to join his troupe, he mistook her for a man, saying she could become the greatest oyama. Magician --- Those who use the ancient arts of "magic". Humans capable of using true "magic" are extremely rare. In the game, only Celica and Nine are known to be able to use it. Successor of the Azure --- The one who inherits the true "Azure". One could say they are a perfected Prime Field Device. Noel awoke to this power in the story of Continuum Shift. Using the "Eye of the Azure", she is the only being capable of locating the "Amaterasu Unit" within the infinite reaches of the Boundary. Observer --- Those who Observe a subject. They must always perceive themselves, and must constantly perceive the "existence" of their target subject. If not, they would instantly vanish, along with the "existence" they are Observing. Currently known Observers include Rachel and Kokonoe. False Observer --- Refers to the "Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices" left at the ruins of Ibukido in the former Ikaruga Federation. They are called this because they could not become "Observers". In the Makoto scenario of Continuum Shift, she was brought to another "possible" world where Noel didn't exist. Vampire --- Refers to the Alucard vampire family. It applies to Rachel, and her predecessor Clavis. They live far longer than humans, but are not completely immortal. Clavis watched over the human world for over 1000 years. Demi-Humans --- Refers to beast-people such as Makoto and Valkenhayn. They mostly reside in the lower levels of Hierarchical Cities, and their social position is low compared to common citizens. Beastkin --- Refers to humanoid beasts such as Taokaka and Jūbei. They have high physical abilities and long lives, among other traits. Kokonoe is a " ". Hero of Ikaruga --- Another name for Jin. While in the military, Jin contributed greatly during his first deployment in the "Ikaruga Civil War", and was promoted two ranks to Major. Bounty --- A general term for rebels and traitors of the Librarium with a monetary reward on their head. It's possible to receive the reward if one captures the bounty and brings them to the Librarium. Due to the nature of Ragna's crimes, the bounty on his head is the largest in history. Arakune is yet another bounty. SS-Class Criminal --- Ragna is called this after destroying the Librarium branches in several places, and being placed on the wanted list. The reward on his head is the largest in history, and many people are pursuing him as a result. Ninja --- Refers to the special forces under Tenjō. They honor "duty" above all else, and the bonds among them are extremely strong. They are called the Ikaruga Ninja Corps, with Bang as the leader. After the Ikaruga Civil War, many of them migrated to Rōnin-Gai in Kagutsuchi. Trash --- Jin often calls Noel by this name, due to his annoyance with her. The reason is actually because Noel resembles his younger sister, Saya. Seal Order --- Due to Azrael's absurdly massive strength, he was sealed away by Sector Seven. Librarium Ranks --- The ranks of the Librarium, from highest to lowest, are: Invictus. General class: General, Lieutenant General, Major General, Brigadier General. Field Officer class: Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel, Major. Company Officer class: Captain, First Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Warrant Officer. Master Sergeant, Sergeant, Corporal, Lance Corporal, Private First Class, Private E-2, Private E-1. Centralfiction |Sentorarufikushon|Dream That God Sees}} --- The dream which is monitored and observed by the Master Unit. As well as the world that is constructed as a result. Izanagi System --- The power of creation as preserved by the Master Unit. Izanami was born as its opposite and equal force. Kategoria:Library